


Why Are You Awake

by kiefercarlos



Series: Jeffersonian Family One-Shots [1]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Brennan and Parker have a late night discussion over a recent situation.





	Why Are You Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Currently posting, unedited, so review are appreciated.

Brennan noticed the light on in the living room as she headed to the kitchen to get a drink. There was only one other person in the house beside her and Christine.

"It's late, what are you doing still up?" She asked making her way into the living room and around the sofa and sat on the coffee table in front of Parker. He looked over at her and shrugged. "Just couldn't sleep I guess." He said his eyes drifting back into his lap.

She watched him for a few seconds, but he made no movement to say anything further. So she would have to get into his head for him. She knew that Parker liked to keep quiet, just like his father and he was probably the reason Parker was sitting downstairs on his own. It was the only reason that Brennan was still awake herself.

"I'm worried about him as well." She said and Parker lifted his head to look at her. "There's absolutely nothing I can do to help him and that hurts, a lot." She says and he chews on his bottom lip. Brennan moves so she's sitting next to him and he turns to look at her, with big sad eyes.

"I'm scared, something's going to go wrong." He says his eyes starting to brim with tears. She took his hands in hers and held them tightly. "He's going to be fine. The accident didn't cause too many problems and the surgeries he'll be having are all normal ones. None of them are dangerous. There's nothing to worry about. I promise you." She says and Parker lets a few tears leak out and she lets him wrap his arms around her as he cries out, with concern for his father.

She'd done the same thing only four days ago, in the hospital lobby, with her arms wrapped around Angela as Booth was brought in. She hadn't expected to have that sort of reaction. When she heard the news that he'd been in a car accident, she rushed to the hospital, filled with worry as one would expect, but when they let her see him, just before he went into surgery, she broke down. It was a reaction that she was neither expecting nor prepared for.

She continued to sit there and soothe Parker until he stopped crying on his own. He pulled away shyly and rubbed at his eyes. He'd never actually cried in front of her before, not even when he was a young boy. This moment was the changing point for the two of them, not that they knew it yet.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed. You father won't be happy if he knows I let you stay awake until all hours of the morning." She said with a small smile and Parker shyly returned one. He took her hand and stood up. She collected the water that she'd abandoned earlier and the two of them headed upstairs and back to their beds.

When Brennan woke up in the morning, her first visit was to Christine and she stood in the doorway, paused and smiled. Parker was sitting there next to the crib, talking. From what she heard on her way back to the bedroom, he was telling her stories of their father and that made Brennan smile. Booth will enjoy hearing about the two kids bonding, like that. She hoped he was going to be awake to hear anything.

What they really needed was him to be awake and cohort enough to give Parker some reassuring words and that will at least let the boy rest at night. Maybe today will be a good day. For all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Still looking for a beta. Let me know if you'd like to help.


End file.
